What Karin saw
by RocketPAPrika
Summary: random oneshot about my favourite couple, IchigoxRukia, and Karin out to get them! now a twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bleach story, so I thought I'd just do a random one-shot about my favorite couple!**

* * *

"Karin, where is Ichigo?"

Yuzu stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking in at the living room.

" How the hell am I supposed to know?" Karen was getting annoyed. Couldn't Yuzu see that she was watching TV? Karin had been looking forward to this soccer game for weeks...

"Could you go check if he's in his room. I hope he is, I just don't know where else he could be." Yuzu said worriedly.

" If you're so worried about him, why don't you go?" Karin really didn't want to leave the TV and risk missing the last crucial minutes of the game.

"But Karin, I'm trying to get these clothes washed. If I leave them too long they might shrink!" Yuzu pleaded.

Hmm, incur Ichigo's wrath, or spend possible months wearing 3-inch long T-shirts. Decisions, decisions...

Karin sighed. "Alright, I'll go. But you owe me."

Yuzu smiled. "Thank you! If he's there, ask him if he wants something to eat. It's almost 8 pm, and he hasn't eaten all day!"

"Yea yea, I'll ask."

Karin seriously hoped Ichigo wasn't in his room. He could be so darn stressy if anyone so much as knocked at his door. Besides, this had not been her week. She got a C in her math test (even though she studied for weeks), she sprained her wrist playing baseball, and now she was missing her TV time, just so she could get yelled at by her brother for "intruding on his privacy".

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She wanted to get back to watching the game as soon as possible.

She reached the top and headed for his room. She stopped in her tracks. She could hear someone.

She approached his door quietly.

Karin could hear the voice more clearly now. It definitley wasn't Ichigo, unless he had magically transformed overnight into a girl.

Wait a minute, Karin thought. The two things clicked together in her head. Ichigo had a girl in his room!

"He's so busted when I tell Dad!" Karin thought sadistically as she smirked.

Karin was thinking of all the wonderful ways she could embarrass him in front of his "lady friend", as their Dad always refered to them as.

She finally decided on the classic " just-happening-to-walk-in-and-see-them-making-out" technique.

She took a deep breath. She knew Ichigo would kill her for this afterwards, but it would be worth it.

Karin swung the door open with a smug look on her face.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I am so going to-" Karin looked around. The room was empty.

"What the-? Ichigo? But I was so sure I heard someone..." Karin frowned. She had been certain she heard someone in here.

After several minutes, Karin just shrugged her shoulders, sighed, and left the room.

The closet door burst open as Ichigo and Rukia fell out of it, landing on the floor with a _bump_.

"That was close! Don't they know they're invading my personal space?" Ichigo sat up, noticing that Rukia had fallen onto his lap.

"Your face was so funny! I told you I could hear someone outside! It's just lucky we hid in time!" Rukia laughed.

"I know, I'd hate to think what my Dad would say if Karin told him I had a girl in my room." Ichigo said, cupping Rukia's face in his hands and bringing it in line with his.

They leant in and kissed.

"I just heard a noise coming from up he- WHAT THE HELL?!" Karin was stood at Ichigo's doorway in shock.

Ichigo just stared at her, dumbfounded. He suddenly realized the suggestive position that he and Rukia were in.

"Um, I can explain!" ...

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Kinda short, not brilliant, but oh well. What did you think? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I didn't plan on doing this, but Vbaby22 and Tetsu Deinonychus suggested I make this a two shot, so I did. Thanks for reviewing my first chapter everyone!**

* * *

"Mouth to mouth?"

Ichigo smiled nervously. "Yea, funny story. Not to mention a true story as well!"

"Yes, very true! Oh, Ichigo, thank you so much for saving me! I am forever grateful!" Rukia said, holding her hand to her forehead in a dramatic pose.

Karin raised her eyebrows. "You honestly expect me to believe this? How dumb do you think I am?"

"But it's true! If I hadn't performed CPR, then Rukia would be dead!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"And what exactly happened to make her need you to save her?" Karin asked, adding air quotes around "save her".

"Umm...Good question! Rukia, would you mind answering the question?" All eyes turned to Rukia.

"Hey, how would I know, I thought I was supposed to be unconscious in this part of the story!" Rukia said hotly.

Ichigo turned a rather nice shade of red. "You idiot! You completely gave us away! I told you to go along with it! Now Karin is going to- hey, where is Karin?"

Karin was gone, and Ichigo was pretty sure he knew where she had gone.

The warring couple ran to the door, and pressed their ears against it. Their fears were confirmed when they heard the loud call of:

"ICHIGO! AS YOUR FATHER, I COMMAND YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS AT ONCE! Oh, and would you mind bringing your lady friend with you, I would love to-ow!" Isshin Kurosaki was interrupted by what could only be described as Karin kicking the living daylights out of her dearest Daddy.

"Oh crap, what do we do now?" Ichigo wailed.

"Oh be quite! You do nothing but moan! What we do is we stick to our story. Remember, I was innocently tutoring you on your maths homework-"

"But I'm way better at math than you are!" Ichigo protested, not that Rukia listened.

"-when I suddenly collapse. You, being the heroic person you are, save me by giving me CPR. " Rukia pulled out her sketch book, in which she portrayed the story with little bunny versions of themselves.

"Why must you draw everything in bunny form?" Ichigo murmured before being whacked around the head by the book.

"Come on 'hero', we better go down before your family assumes were consummating our relationship." Rukia says matter-of-factly.

"Rukia, why do you have to make everything more awkward than it already is?" Ichigo grimaced.

* * *

When the two finally reached the living room, they were greeted by the sight of a smug looking Karin, standing by her unfathomable father.

"Well? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" The oldest Kurosaki asked.

"Um, well you see, Rukia-San here had offered to come over and help me study for-"

"Ichigo, thats not important. What is important, however, is that you have finally become a man! I am so proud! How was it? And look how pretty your lover is! I hope you weren't too rough on her! It won't be long now before we hear the sounds of the pitter-patter of tiny Kurosaki feet! How exciting!"

Rukia had to use all her strength from throwing up. Ichigo could not, and found himself running to the bathroom before loudly emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Dad, I think you've scarred me for life." Karin said as she backed away slowly from her family.

* * *

Yuzu was having the weirdest day. All she had asked was for her sister to go and find Ichigo. She could hear loud voices coming from the room next door, and when she went to investigate it, she found Rukia-San and Ichigo blushing beetroot red, unable to look at each other in the eye. Karin had disappeared altogether.

And weirdest of all was that her father was tied up and gagged in the middle of the room...

**This chapter wasn't as good as the first one, but oh well. Hope you thought it was at least slightly entertaining. Sorry for any errors, my spellcheck isn't working and my Beta (a.k.a. Gothboy) isn't here.**** Peace out! **

**xxGothboymylovexx**


End file.
